


Something That Finds You

by LunaDeSangre



Series: Love is... [2]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeSangre/pseuds/LunaDeSangre
Summary: Kelly does something stupid.Possibly, it's also the most amazing thing he could ever have done.





	Something That Finds You

When Kelly turns twenty-one, Matt's not quite nineteen, but nearly so, and still so painfully honest he doesn't lie to the bartender about his age and is stuck drinking juice and soda the whole night while Kelly gets gleefully and spectacularly drunk with twenty-one-and-four-and-a-half-months-but-I-waited-for-you-because-I'm-that-much-of-a-good-friend Andy.

Matt half-drags and drives and half-carries them both up to the apartment they've somehow all ended up sharing, gets them to their beds, pulling back covers and taking off shoes and tucking them in and bringing glasses of water and checking in on them several times in the rest of the night, heart-rate and breathing and pupil reaction, just in case, because he's that much of a good friend too even if he's slightly paranoid. In the morning, Kelly has a killer headache anyway, but even his slightly-too-long shower doesn't alleviate the intensely warm grateful thing that's settled in his stomach and is entirely good-boy Matt's fault.

So when he stumbles into the kitchen and drops on a stool next to an equally bleary-eyed Andy clutching a mug of coffee darker than the night, and Matt, way-too-awake, way-too-blond and way-too-nice Matt with the perfect face and big blue eyes and gently-smiling pink lips slides a plate of warm pancakes in front of him, next to the painkillers and glass of freshly-squeezed orange juice that had apparently been waiting just for him?

Kelly doesn't think: in one swift, naturally smooth move, he's standing back up with his hands on either sides of Matt's face, kissing all that gratefulness on and into Matt's lips.

And it's...warmth and home and shivering lightning, and sweet coffee and blueberry pancakes and possibly Kelly's peppermint toothpaste, and soft and too deep and Matt's just—too shy, Kelly thinks suddenly with dizzying clarity. Opening wide, wide blue eyes to stare at him when Kelly lets him go, gently, hands all but caressing too-smooth cheeks on their way to the counter between them, the one Matt's clutching for dear life, all white knuckles and flushed face, kissed-red glistening lips and is that slightly raw burns from Kelly's rough stubble?

Fuck, Kelly thinks. Fuck, fuck, fuck, even more so because he's suddenly rather sure he'd actually love doing that to Matt, just like he's also almost certain he's probably just stolen Matt's first kiss, not just with a man, but possibly with any person ever. Because that was a serious lack of skill on Matt's part, and Matt doesn't go out, doesn't meet girls, or men for that matter, or anyone not associated with the fire academy, and even then it's only in the academy's context, and he's such a determined workaholic, and he's not even nineteen, and he doesn't talk about his life before the academy at all, ever, and just because Kelly started kissing girls at twelve doesn't mean everyone has, and Kelly should really remember that before he goes around randomly kissing people, especially when said people are Matt, because Kelly's sure Matt would only kiss someone if he means it, not just for fun like Kelly does—

Except it's not fun that made Kelly kiss Matt just now, and still faced with Matt's wide-eyed unblinking stare and blushing face, Kelly breaks into a silent litany of fucks again. But what comes out of his mouth instead, with a sheepish awkward grin, is:

"I, uh, love pancakes, thanks." Is his face fucking flaming? It feels like it's fucking flaming.

Forgotten on the side, Andy lets out what sounds like a very, very disbelieving snort. Kelly ignores him, too breathlessly relieved Matt's blinking slowly and not punching him in the face, or storming off and moving somewhere far, far away.

"They're getting cold," Matt nearly whispers with a little unsure smile after what looks like some frantic swallowing, gaze dropping to the pancakes in question and scuttering back up to Kelly's eyes for a second, hands not so tight on the counter's edge but still blushing adorably, and suddenly Kelly wants so badly to kiss him again that it's almost painful.

"Oh," he says instead, "right." And he sits down like the good boy he secretly is very deep down and immediately starts wolfing them down with a complete lack of anything even remotely resembling grace, only pausing long enough to down a couple of painkillers with his orange juice.

"You're not even tasting them," Matt abruptly comments, tone dryer than the driest desert, surprising him enough Kelly nearly chokes and has to spend half a minute coughing very badly, eyes watering and everything, while Andy cackles and Matt bites his lips in ridiculously attractive smothered laughter. He's still a bit red in the face, and Kelly still wants to kiss him despite the fact that he might be choking to death here and help that is not Andy's sudden and violent, cackling back-pounding would be nice, hello.

"They're delicious pancakes, Matt, thanks," he manages to more or less articulate when he's stopped choking, and he's stupidly proud his voice only cracks once when he looks into Matt's blue, blue eyes and sees what he's nearly sure is some kind of fond amusement. The intensely warm thing in his stomach is settling back in with a vengeance.

"Like Matty said, Kelly," Andy laughs again, "you didn't taste them."

"Did too," Kelly counters, because he might have turned old enough to legally drink, but he'll never pretend that makes him a mature adult.

"Did not," Andy retorts immediately, because he'll probably never be a mature adult either (or at least, never when Kelly's involved).

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!" Kelly nearly growls, shoveling what's left of the pancakes in his mouth to prove his point. Matt is watching the two of them like they're doing some kind of tennis match, laughter making him grin wide and bright and gorgeous, and Kelly really doesn't care how much of a fool he's making of himself. Or of Andy, for that matter.

"It's not the pancakes you tasted, Kelly," Andy ripostes with completely unfair and deadly accuracy, evil, evil grin twisting his features while Kelly's own face does what feels like some kind of spontaneous combustion, though he thankfully avoids choking to death this time. "But they really were delicious, so thank you, Matty," Andy adds, grin not diminishing at all despite the slightly softer tone he always has for Matt. And immediately, and way too gleefully: "Don't worry though, _I'm_ not going to kiss you."

Did Kelly think his face was warm before? Yeah, that was absolutely nothing compared to now.

Matt's got his face in his hands when Kelly finally dares to look back at him, ignoring Andy's continuous evil cackle, and even the tips of his ears are red. The worse part is probably Kelly still wants to kiss him. And taste him. Everywhere.

"Can I have coffee?" he asks weakly instead, when he realizes Matt's peeking through his fingers, eyes wide and blue but entirely focused on him.

"No, you can't," Andy interrupts, laughing so much he's spluttering, "bad boys don't get coffee. Just tell him no, Matty, you're not his housewife!"

But while Kelly clumsily tries to cuff Andy hard upside the head to make him stop laughing, damn it, and Andy clumsily dodges and continues cackling and they nearly both fall off their stools, Matt just turns around and red-facedly starts making Kelly coffee. Absolutely perfect coffee exactly to Kelly's taste in Kelly's favorite mug, that he gently plonks in front of him with that adorable shy blushing smile of his, effectively and thoroughly derailing Kelly's vengeful plotting of Andy's painful and fatal strangulation.

Andy vaguely points at them both and positively howls. Kelly doesn't care one bit anymore: he grins back at Matt's beautiful face like a complete and utter fool and nearly burns his hands cradling his mug without looking at it.


End file.
